


Market Day

by Deathiscoming2us



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathiscoming2us/pseuds/Deathiscoming2us
Summary: A secret santa gift.





	Market Day

As the sun started to wake from it’s sleep so did the rest of Vesuvia, people rising out of  
their beds and getting ready for the new day. The market boomed as the day began with  
vendors already selling their wares to customers. Darcy was prepared to go to the market, even  
if she didn’t want to. All the people and the crowds threw her off and she could barely get  
through the throngs of people. Nevertheless, she had a job to do and potions to make which,  
unfortunately, requires ingredients she had run out of. The loft was cozy and warm when she  
finally brought herself to leave the cocoon of blankets she had made for herself over night. Her  
hair, as long as it was, was tangled and matted down forcing her to get up a little earlier to take  
care of it. After washing and brushing it Darcy felt more awake than before, at least enough to  
choose an outfit that didn’t look like her closet threw up on her.  
Dressed and ready to go Darcy made sure to grab her list and head out for the day. As  
she left she placed her hand on the old wood of her shop door. The light blue glow of the magic  
ward shined in the early daylight and she knew that while she was gone the shop would be safe.  
With a sigh of relief she turned away and pulled herself together. She started to go down the  
alley way that lead to the market when she noticed him. Muriel was a tall man with tanned skin  
and black hair that came down to his shoulders. Darcy always wondered about his fashion  
sense, he wore faded black pants that puffed at the end, a broken chain around his neck, a grey  
cloak and, for some reason, no shirt. Not that she minded, it was just strange. She always found  
Muriel a contradiction, he was a large man but his presence was very small. He was a shy guy  
but she found a friend in him.  
Darcy flashed him a smile and walked right up to him. “Hey Muriel, What are you doing  
here?” As she came closer their high difference became very noticeable. Darcy stood about to  
Muriel’s collarbone, if that. Suddenly, she got an idea. Before Muriel got the chance to respond  
to her, Darcy locked her arm in his and started back down the alleyway. “Come to the market  
with me.”  
Muriel knew better than to fight her on this, after all he was practically being dragged  
down the walkway. “I was just checking in.” he whispered, for a moment he thought she might  
not have heard but then Darcy nodded and hummed, throwing a bright smile behind her. She  
adjusted her arm so that rather than locking arms, her hand was in his.  
“Anything new?” She was an arm’s length ahead of him, still pulling him but they were  
almost at the market so it was at a much slower pace than before. Muriel shrugged and shook  
his head no when Darcy turned back to look at him. Soon, however, they reached the market.  
Darcy stopped and made a slight grimace at the sheer number of people in the crowd. Her small  
stature made it hard to navigate such situations.  
Muriel noticed this and asked, “What are we here for?” At this she handed him the list of  
ingredients she had come for, at the very least Muriel’s presence would make this trip better.  
Muriel glanced down at her and started his way into the crowd. People made way for him due to  
his size and Darcy smiled gleefully and jogged to catch up with him. It took about an hour to  
collect all the things that were needed and they started back to Darcy’s shop.  
Darcy invited him in, telling him that Asra had left on another one of his adventures and  
he wouldn’t be back for a few weeks. Muriel stood around and took in the shop while Darcy put  
away what they had gotten from the market. It had been a while since he had been in the shop.  
It looked like it used to, but Darcy’s presence made it feel a little brighter, somehow. She was a little out of breath when she was done, a piece of her blond hair hung stuck to her forehead and  
cheek, she had obviously had trouble with something but she still gave him a welcoming smile  
and invited him to the loft upstairs.


End file.
